Kokoro
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: AU. Light had died at a young age and L brings him back as a robot. Song-fic of the song Kokoro. Sorry for bad spelling and grammer I am not the best at typing.


A/N: For those of you who don't understand, kokoro means heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Kokoro.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

L had known Light his whole life but that changed when they were 5 and were in a car acciedent. L had survived with broken legs, one broken arm, and 2 cracked ribs.

"Where's Light?" L asked. Light had not survived the crash he had died right before L had woken up. L cried and cried and it was said he may never get over Light's death. L was eventually left all by himself. One day when L was 8 an idea came to him of how he could get his friend back. L never abandoned the idea and when he finally finished at age 10 he felt proud.

"Open your eyes." L said. The robot who looked just like L's deceased friend opend it's eyes. "Hi." L said. The machine looked up.

"Hello." The robot said. L smiled.

"Do you know who I am?" L asked. The robot nodded.

"You are my creator." The robot said. L knew what he did was a miracle.

"I will call you, Light." L said patting Light on the head. Light was missing something that could never be made, a heart.

Many years had passed and Light was left alone. Light, who was sometimes called the miracle robot saw a star in the sky and made his first wish.

"I wish to know what that person tried to make for me until his life ended I think he called it, heart." Light said. L's computer, which hasn't been touched ever since L passed away suddenly flashed on. Light slowly walked over to it remembering something L told him all those years ago.

(Flashback)

'Don't touch this file, you may not be able to handle it.' L said. Light nodded.

'Yes.' Light said.

(Present time.)

"What is this?" Light asked the skeleton of L which sat in a chair in the corner. Light clicked on the file which L told him to never touch. Once Light opend it he felt diffrent, he could feel something moving in his chest, tears kept rolling down his face and they refused to stop. Light turned to the skeleton of his creator. "What's happening to me? Is this the heart you always told me about?" Light asked. Light continued to go through L's computer and saw photos of his creator as a little boy with a another little boy who looked just like him. They looked happy together. Light saw photos of them eating together and palying together and even one of them bathing together. Light smiled and knew what felt like to be happy. Light then saw a picture of L waking up in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around parts if his body and another one of the other little boy who appeard lifeless it then showed a picture of L crying in front of a grave Light zoomed in on it and was shocked at the writing on the stone.

R.I.P Light Yagami He died with his best friend beside him.

Light frowned and knew how it felt to be sad. Light felt full of pain he got down on the floor and screamed in sadness. Light then sat in front of what was left of his creator.

"Hey L, I realized why I was born. It must be lonley to be by yourself isn't it? I wish I could've understood this earlier." Light said. The skeleton glowed and a circle of Light appeard in front of him it showed L looking back at him. Light smiled he rememberd this this was right before L recieved the file that gave Light his heart. Light knew what he had to do. Light did something that would send the file to the past. L gave the robot a hug and Light hugged him back and the two were together again. L and Light then ran outside. Light could say his true words and L had his friend back. Both of them felt very happy. Light then went to L.

"Thank you for giving me birth to this world. Thank you for the time we spent together. Thank you for everything you gave me. We are friends for eternity." Ligtht said. L hugged his friend. L then returned to the past but was happy to spend at least one day with his friend. Light the robot who gained a heart enjoyed the miracle. But the miracle only lasted for a moment. His heart was too big for him to withstand. At the end the machine shorted out and was never able to move again. However at the last moment his face was filled with a smile. And he looked like, really did look like, an angel and his last sentence was.

"Thank you, L." 


End file.
